THE RAMPAGE
center|650px The Rampage * Nombre: The Rampage * Origen: Tokyo, Japón * Núm. de miembros: 16 chicos * Debut: 25-Enero-2017 * Género: Dance-Pop, R&B * Agencia: LDH Carrera 'Pre-debut' El 11 de abril de 2014, HIRO anunció en el programa de televisión Sukkiri !! un nuevo grupo formado por EXILE TRIBE. Como candidatos para ser miembro, se llevó a cabo la "EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION", "VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4" y las audiciones "GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE ". Un total de 16 miembros serian elegidos. El 12 de septiembre, se decidieron todos los miembros para la formación definitiva. El 16 de noviembre, los miembros Zin y LIKIYA se definieron como los líderes del grupo. En 2014, el grupo hizo su propia versión de la Musha Shugyo y participó en la EXILE TRIBE's EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ Dome tours. En 2015, el grupo participó en las giras en vivo de artistas de LDH como miembros de apoyo. En 2016, el grupo realizó otro Musha Shugyo Challenge, siendo el grupo dividido en 3 equipos, promoviendo por todo Japón. El 27 de septiembre de 2016, LDH anunció que THE RAMPAGE haría su gran debut oficial el 25 de enero de 2017. También se abrió una nueva página web para el grupo. El 28 de octubre, LDH reveló que el single debut del grupo se titula "Lightning". En ese día también se reveló que THE RAMPAGE firmó con rhythm zone. Antes de su debut, el grupo participó en la gira de EXILE THE SECOND: EXILE THE SECOND TOUR EN VIVO 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS", como miembros de apoyo. '2017: Debut' El 25 de enero el grupo hizo su esperdo debut con el single "Lightning". El grupo anunció el 31 de enero que lanzaría su segundo single "FRONTIERS" el 19 de abril. El 19 de julio, el grupo lanza su tercer single "Dirty Disco". El 31 de agosto, LDH anunció la primera gira del grupo titulada THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE", que se realizará entre diciembre de 2017 y junio de 2018. El 8 de noviembre, el grupo lanzó su 4to single "100degrees". '2018' El 25 de abril, el grupo lanzó su quinto single "Fandango". El 18 de julio, el grupo lanza su sexto single "HARD HIT". Los días 13, 14, 16 y 17 de agosto el grupo celebra las fechas finales de su primera gira, que recibió el título de THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" THE FINAL. El 12 de septiembre, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum THE RAMPAGE. El mismo día, se reveló la segunda gira del grupo y el primer arena tour llamado THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "Throw Ya Fist", que durará hasta 2019. '2019' El 27 de noviembre de 2018, el grupo anunció el lanzamiento del single para su gira llamada "THROW YA FIST", que se lanzó como su séptimo single el 30 de enero. El 6 de febrero, el grupo comenzó su segunda gira THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST". El 20 de abril, LDH anunció la formación de un nuevo grupo integral llamado Jr.EXILE con las mismas bases de EXILE TRIBE. La unidad está formada por los grupos GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE, FANTASTICS y BALLISTIK BOYZ, quienes se inspiraron en EXILE para seguir sus sueños y convertirse en artistas. El mismo día, se anunció el proyecto BATTLE OF TOKYO donde se lanzará un álbum titulado BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ ENTER THE Jr.EXILE ~ el 3 de julio y participaran en un concierto en vivo de 4 días con el mismo Título del 4 al 7 de julio en Makuhari Messe. El 31 de julio, el grupo lanzó su octavo single: "Welcome 2 Paradise". El 18 de agosto, el grupo participó en la edición de 2019 del festival de verano de avex a-nation. El 2 de octubre, el grupo lanza su noveno single "SWAG & PRIDE". La canción se usará para la película High & Low THE WORST y se usó para su drama precuela High & Low THE WORST Episode.0. El 30 de octubre, el grupo lanza su segundo álbum "THE RIOT". '2020' El 15 de enero, el grupo lanza su décimo single "FULLMETAL TRIGGER". Del 5 de febrero al 10 de mayo, el grupo realiza su segunda gira de arena THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2020 "RMPG". Integrantes centre|550px Integrantes: *LIKIYA (Elliot Rikiya) (Co-líder, bailarín) *Zin (Sakamoto Jin) (Co-líder, bailarín) *RIKU (Aoyama Riku) (vocalista) *Hokuto (Yoshino Hokuto) (vocalista) *Kazuma (Kawamura Kazuma) (vocalista, rapero) *Makoto (Hasegawa Makoto) (bailarín) *Ryu (Ata Ryutaro) (bailarín) *Takahide (Suzuki Takahide) (bailarín) *Takuma (Goto Takuma) (bailarín) *Shogo (Iwatani/Iwaya Shogo) (bailarín) *YAMASHO (Yamamoto Shogo) (bailarín) *Shohei (Urakawa Shohei) (bailarín) *Kenta (Kamiya Kenta) (bailarín) *Rui (Yonamine Rui) (bailarín) *Kaisei (Takechi Kaisei) (bailarín) *Itsuki (Fujiwara Itsuki) (bailarín) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Special Álbum' 'Singles' 'Single Digital' Temas para Dramas *''SWAG & PRIDE'' tema para High & Low THE WORST Episode.0 (2019) *''Starlight'' tema para Yuube wa Otanoshimi Deshita ne (2019) *''Unbreakable'' junto a GENERATIONS tema para High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D y High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D 2 *''FIND A WAY'' tema para High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D y High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D 2 Temas para Películas *''SWAG & PRIDE'' tema para High & Low THE WORST (2019) Curiosidades * Ninguno de los dos líderes del grupo, Likiya y Zin, llegaron a la final de Performer Battle Audition, pero ambos destacaron por sus capacidades de liderazgo, por lo que Igarashi Hiroyuki (Hiro), CEO de LHD, los nombró a ambos co-líderes de The Rampage al anunciar la formación del grupo en Abril del 2014. * A su "período de entrenamiento" para convertirse en un miembro oficial, tras entrar a formar parte de The Rampage en Abril del 2014, se le llama Musha Shugyou. Durante ese tiempo, en su agenda ha habido todo tipo de presentaciones en vivo, competiciones, conciertos y eventos, superando los casi dos años que duró el Musha Shugyou de sus compañeros de GENERATIONS, en el cual también cuatro de ellos, Shohei, Makoto, Shogo e Itsuki participaron como miembros de apoyo. * Varios de ellos aparecen como secundarios en la serie y películas de High & Low, pero dos de ellos, Takahide y Ryu, tienen papeles destacados dentro de la trama desde la primera temporada como miembros del grupo del instituto Onija. * Kenta y Rui se presentaron juntos a la audición. Son muy amigos desde su infancia. * Ambos aparecen en el PV de sus compañeros de GENERATIONS Ageha junto con otros compañeros, como Yasho o Shogo. * Shohei es uno de los bailarines con más experiencia. Comenzó bailando break dance en la calle y ganó multitud de competiciones de baile, incluyendo el Super Champuru, el primer campeonato de street dance de las escuelas elementales a nivel nacional. * Aunque Shogo (翔吾) y Yasho (彰吾) se llaman igual, sus nombres se escriben diferente. El primer kanji del nombre de Yasho (彰) tiene la pronunciación kun'yomi "Akira" (brillante). Sin embargo, usado con otro kanji, en éste caso (吾) o "go" se lleva a cabo la lectura on'yomi del kanji, resultado su pronunciación "Sho". En cambio el de Shogo se escribe (翔), cuya pronunciación es simplemente la palabra para el nombre "Shō" (alzar el vuelo). * Takuma es el más pequeño no sólo en el grupo, sino también en la Tribe. Sin embargo, tiene un hermano pequeño, Ryoto, que también participó en la Global Japan Challenge. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil Avex *Perfil LDH *Instagram oficial *Twitter oficial *Facebook oficial *Weibo oficial Galería THE RAMPAGE.jpg The rampage-1.png THE RAMPAGE - Lightning.jpg THE RAMPAGE - FRONTIERS.jpg THE RAMPAGE - Dirty-Disco.jpg THE_RAMPAGE_-_100degrees.jpg THE_RAMPAGE_-_Fandango.jpg The_rampage_-_HARD_HIT.jpg Videografia Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE Debut Single「Lightning (Music Video) 」-0|Lightning Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 「Get Ready to RAMPAGE Introduced by ANARCHY (Music Video) 」-0|Get Ready to RAMPAGE Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 2nd Single「FRONTIERS (Music Video) 」-0|FRONTIERS Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 13 SAVAGE Introduced by AK-69 (Music Video)|13 SAVAGE Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 「Dirty Disco」 (Music Video)|Dirty Disco Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE RAMPAGE ALL DAY Introduced by Zeebra (Music Video)|ALL DAY Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 「100degrees」 (Music Video)|100degrees Archivo:THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE 「Fandango」 (Music Video)|Fandango Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:LDH Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JBoyBand